


This body you're in - Day 14, Genderswap

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [14]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Identity, Genderswap, I really mean it when I say schmoop, Identity Issues, M/M, Magic, Schmoop, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, all the feels, but there is smut too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you look beautiful, as a man or a woman,” he commented while he slowly undressed Godric and caressed every bit of skin he bared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This body you're in - Day 14, Genderswap

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

“We have to find whoever did this to me and make them pay for it!” Godric grumbled unhappily as soon as they were back in their temporary home in Paris. “Now help me out of those ridiculous, restricting garments!”

Eric smiled at Godric’s outrage, but carefully began to unlace the bodice of her - or would that be his? - dress. Yes, Godric had been turned into a woman three nights ago, they didn’t know yet why and how it had happened. And much to Eric’s amusement, Godric hated to be in this unfamiliar body - and even more that he was forced to wear corsets and dresses to blend in and avoid drawing unwanted attention. Of course Eric didn’t like to see his maker distressed, but the petulant way in which Godric showed his displeasure was incredibly endearing.

“I think you look beautiful, as a man or a woman,” he commented while he slowly undressed Godric and caressed every bit of skin he bared.

“Stop it, Eric, I’m not in the mood to play games with you.” Godric growled and stepped away from Eric. “If you want a woman, go out and find yourself one, I’m not your plaything.”

“Of course you’re not.” Eric sighed, then pulled Godric into a hug. Godric resisted at first, then relaxed into the familiar embrace once he realized that Eric wasn’t trying to do anything but hold him. “And I don’t want ‘a woman’, I want you - no matter what body you are in.”

He hoped Godric could tell that he was sincere, because nothing was more true. Yes, he wanted Godric in this female body, but not because he was female - definitely not she, there was still the same Godric inside this female body after all - but because it was Godric, his maker. Oh, it was a nice body, no doubt about it. Slim like Godric always was, but with curves in just the right places. Eric longed to run his hands over them, to get familiar with them. He wanted to make Godric forget for a while that this had happened against his will and show him nothing but pleasure. But he wouldn’t force it, he’d never do anything against his maker’s will.

“I’m sorry.” Godric let out a long sigh, then carefully disentangled himself from Eric’s arms. He looked up at Eric, a hint of a smile on his face. “It’s just that I hate how this body feels, it’s all wrong…” His voice trailed off, and he sighed again.

“You are just as beautiful as you always are to me.” Eric tried to put all his love for Godric into his voice. He trailed a finger over the tattoo that was now visible on Godric’s shoulder where the loosened dress had slipped down. “Let me make you feel good for a while, we can’t do anything about this tonight anyway, it’s too close to sunrise.” Emboldened by the fact that Godric hadn’t tried to stop his touch yet, Eric let his fingers slip under the edge of the dress and gently touched the top of Godric’s breast at the edge of the corset that still confined them. “And it would be a shame if you didn’t find out what it feels like to have sex as a woman, don’t you think?” He winked in such an exaggerated manner that Godric had to laugh.

“If you put it like that.” A smile still lingered on Godric’s face when he continued more soberly. “I just don’t know how anything can feel good when this whole body feels so wrong on me.”

“I can at least finish undressing you.” Eric smiled back at Godric. “And then we’ll go to bed and can find out if it can feel good when I touch you - we’ll see what happens or not. I’m just as happy to simply hold you until we fall asleep.”

Godric’s smile widened at this and it almost broke Eric’s heart to see how vulnerable and insecure this whole mess had made his maker. He gently turned Godric around so he could easily finish unlacing the bodice of Godric’s dress, then slipped it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Next he slowly opened the laces of the corset, until it was loose enough for him to open the closure in front. Godric sighed in relief and immediately relaxed as the corset wasn’t forcing his posture any more.

“Whoever invented corsets was evil, and I could bet it was a man who would never have to wear one. I don’t even want to imagine what they are like when you have to breathe.” Godric rolled his shoulders and leaned a bit into Eric’s touch. “I can’t move in the thing, not that it makes much difference with all those layers of skirts and underskirts that tangle around my legs when I walk.”

Eric smiled at the small outburst, but continued to carefully undress Godric. Layer after layer was slowly peeled away. Eric kept his touches gentle, loving - not sexual. There would be time for that later. Because despite Godric’s earlier protests, Eric was determined to seduce him, to make him come until he didn’t think about magic any more but fell into an exhausted sleep in Eric’s arms. He’d not force himself on Godric, but he’d try his best to find a way to make Godric enjoy every moment until they had to sleep. Finally Godric was naked, and he slowly had relaxed under Eric’s constant touch. He smiled up at Eric.

“You are right, we should go to bed.” Godric sounded a bit less angry about his fate, but unusually hesitant and vulnerable.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Eric turned to the stairs that led down to the basement, where they had put up their bedroom in the only light proof room of the house. He grabbed hold of Godric’s hand and dragged him along. As he had hoped, the familiar gesture made Godric laugh softly.

“You keep looking at me… “ Godric hesitated again once he was standing in front of their bed, he tried to cover his nakedness in an entirely unfamiliar gesture of embarrassment.

“Don’t.” Eric gently pulled at Godric’s hands until he stopped resisting and let them fall to his sides again. “You should not have to hide from me, Godric.” He pulled his maker against his own, still clothed body and held him in a firm embrace. “I already told you, I love you, no matter what you look like, you’re still my maker, my lover, my brother, my father, my son, my everything.” He took a deep breath, he had to get this right. “Yes, I’m looking at you, because you sound like yourself, you move the same way, your scent is the same, you almost feel the same - and yet you look so different, even if just as beautiful. I want to know you, every part of you - and this is new, so I want to look and touch until it is just as familiar to me as the rest of you.” He gently pulled Godric’s head back so they could look at each other. “But if you don’t want me to look at you or touch you, tell me and I won’t. I love you too much to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Godric bit his lip and held Eric’s gaze, apparently trying to find out if Eric was sincere. Eric just looked back at him, he had nothing to hide, he had meant every word he’d said.

“It’s not you who makes me uncomfortable.” Godric hesitated for a moment, searching for words. “I just feel helpless because we don’t even know what has happened to me and why. I feel like myself and yet not, I don’t know what to do with all this.”

It looked as if Godric wanted to say something more, but Eric silenced him with a gentle kiss, just a soft press of lips. Then he pulled back again.

“Then stop worrying for a bit and just let me hold you. And tomorrow we’ll go out there again and find whoever is responsible for this and make them undo it.”

Godric nodded, then let go of Eric and lay down on their bed. “Then get undressed and join me.”

Eric didn’t have to be asked twice, he undressed as quickly as possible without ruining his clothes, then slid onto the bed next to Godric.

“You’re too tense,” he noticed, “turn onto your stomach and let me give you a back rub.” Eric wanted Godric to relax, to enjoy.

With a small smile Godric complied. “That sounds very nice, thank you for not pushing, Eric.”

Eric pressed a gentle kiss on the nape of Godric’s neck after moving his unfamiliarly long hair aside. Godric looked so familiar like this, less wiry and muscular, a bit softer, but he had the same slender built, his skin was just as pale as always and the tattoos stood out against it. Eric ran his hands along Godric’s spine, then began to carefully loosen the muscles until Godric was humming contently into the mattress and was as relaxed as he could get.

“Turn around for me.” Eric lifted himself off Godric’s legs and lay down beside him. When Godric didn’t react, he gently pushed him until Godric rolled over onto his side and faced Eric. He wore a content smile and leaned in to kiss Eric gently, deepening the kiss after a while. It felt so good, so right, even if the body in Eric’s arms wasn’t familiar, the kiss was. Eric still kept his touch gentle, even as their kiss got more passionate. He stayed away from any obvious female parts for now and instead stroked Godric’s thighs, the swell of his arse, his back - everywhere he could reach while they were pressed this closely together. He ignored his own arousal for now, was just intent on giving Godric pleasure. 

Eric’s fingers trailed along the inside of Godric’s thighs now, and when Godric just sighed into their kiss and slid his legs apart, he dared to run them through the patch of curly hair between them. Godric pressed into his hand at that and spread his legs further - an invitation Eric couldn’t pass up on. He slipped a finger into the wet folds and began to stroke, at the same time he broke their kiss and nibbled his way down Godric’s neck and chest until he could take one already hard nipple into his mouth. 

Godric didn’t try to suppress his sounds of pleasure any more and arched into Eric’s touch, pleading for more without using words. And Eric was more than willing to comply. He pushed Godric onto his back, then began to finger fuck him, first slow and careful, then with two fingers, hard and fast. His other hand and his mouth kept playing with Godric’s small breasts, and he did his best to draw increasingly desperate moans of pleasure from his maker. When he felt that Godric was close to coming, he bit down onto his breast with blunt teeth, capturing one swollen nipple. Godric’s whole body tensed and he came with a scream, clenching around Eric’s fingers.

Eric slowly withdrew his fingers and made a show of licking them clean, which caused Godric to moan again and reach out for Eric’s erect cock. 

“Want to come inside of you, will you let me?” Eric whispered against Godric’s lips before kissing him, sharing his taste. 

Godric didn’t answer, he just deepened the kiss and pulled Eric on top of him, let him slide between his legs. Now it was Eric’s turn to moan at the friction on his so far neglected erection. He adjusted their position and slowly slid inside Godric, marvelling at the contrast between the familiar feel of the kiss, and the novelty of the body underneath and around him. So slick and soft, so different from the way sex with Godric usually was. He had to fight not to come right there and then - not that sex with a woman was that unusual for him, quite the opposite. But this was special, it was still Godric after all, his maker, his lover for more years than he could count. 

Soon they fell into a familiar rhythm, despite the differences. Eric could not only feel his own pleasure building, but Godric’s as well, and just when he thought he couldn’t hold back his orgasm any longer, Godric bit his neck, drawing blood, and sent them both over the edge. They clung to each other, still moving gently, until the aftershocks of their orgasm had subsided. 

Then they tangled up in their usual sleeping position, facing each other, legs entwined, holding each other close. They lay like that for a while, still exchanging gentle, loving kisses. Then Godric sighed.

“As pleasurable as this was, I’d like to have my own body back. Sooner rather than later.” He curled up even closer to Eric, allowed himself to be held.

“I promise, I’ll do whatever I can to undo this. But until then, let us make the best of it, I don’t want to see you as unhappy and insecure again.”

Eric could feel Godric’s answering smile against his neck. “You are right, Eric. And I’ll try not to pout about it like a child any more. It’s not your fault after all, I shouldn’t take my frustration out on you.”

They kissed again, then settled in to sleep. Tomorrow was another day - or rather night - where they could work on finding whoever was responsible and make them undo the magic. It had to be magic, what else could it be? And there were not that many people with magical abilities left in this city that they hadn’t visited yet. They’d have to find the right one soon, and then they could go from there. But for now, they were here, in bed like so many times before - and they should enjoy the time they had together.


End file.
